Mi Primer Amor De Verano
by Akasuna Aono
Summary: U. A. - One Shot - Sakuno no podía hablar pero Ootori sentía que había mil maneras de comunicarse con ella mientras estuvieran juntos en el mismo espacio, de hecho nunca se había entendido tan bien con alguien hasta que ella llego a su vida en aquel verano...


**N/A**

**Pensé demasiado en esta historia porque es una de mis parejas favoritas del anime, siempre los he dejado separados pero por fin los dejare juntos, esta ambientado en el Universo Alterno.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Sera un one shot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Resumen:<strong>

Sakuno no podía hablar pero Ootori sentía que había mil maneras de comunicarse con ella mientras estuvieran juntos en el mismo espacio, de hecho nunca se había entendido tan bien con alguien hasta que ella llego a su vida en aquel verano...

* * *

><p><strong>Mi Primer Amor De Verano<strong>

- ¡Eh, eh! ¡¿No me esperas?! - Keigo se giro casi en el final de la puerta del instituto para ver a su amigo Ootori con gesto normal, no es que le molestara que le gritara desde medio patio pero si le molestaba que la gente los mirara creyendo que había algo más allá de un simple cariño de amigos y el gran Ore-sama no podía darse ese lujo, por supuesto que no, antes muerto seguramente, sin embargo, el porque se había ido tan de prisa del salón de clases que compartían por el momento no tenía que ver con ese tema.

- Hoy no puedo, vete a casa solo - le contesto este girando de nueva cuenta para salir por completo del instituto sin siquiera darle una pequeña oportunidad a su compañero de debatir el porque se iba tan pronto, Ootori se quedo ahí parado procesando lo que acababa de pasar, era demasiado raro ver de esa manera un tanto fría a Keigo pero es que no podía ser cierto... ¿desde cuándo Keigo se iba a casa solo?, ¿y más hoy que era el último día de clases y por consecuente el primer día de las vacaciones de verano?.

Keigo tendría que quedarse en su casa a dormir casi todo el verano, irían de fiesta cada día junto con Ryou no sin antes llamar a este y decirle que igualmente se quedaría en su casa, despertarían en su habitación con las consecuencias del acohol en su cuerpo y con tres chicas por supuesto teniendo en cuenta de que sería una para cada quien porque hasta eso no eran demasiado "engolosinados" como los llamaba su padre, se suponía que eso era lo que tenía que ocurrir, de verdad que si pero al parecer su amigo no pensaba lo mismo y eso le molestaba.

Suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza además de colgarse la mochila en un solo hombro para emprender el camino a casa aunque de verdad que no tenía ganas de llegar a la misma porque sus padres estaban de viaje de negocios y tardarían más de cuatro meses en volver, no le apetecía demasiado llegar a una casa vacía, por lo menos cuando estaba Keigo era aceptable pero ahora este ni siquiera estaba y eso seguía molestando igual que hace quince segundos aunque estaba luchando por no demostrarlo del todo.

Cerca de la puerta observo a Murasakibara Hikari, una chica de su mismo curso que lo traía loca desde hace demasiado tiempo puesto que era como una Diosa y él no era el único que lo pensaba puesto que la chica estaba en la mirada de todos y eso incluía a chicas por muy raro que sonara, no es que a ella le molestara es más le encantaba llamar la atención y quiza era por eso que Ootori en verdad quería salir con ella, no sería como las otras citas a ella en cambio si que la respetaría aunque sonara demasiado loco.

Camino hasta donde ella se encontraba, eran del mismo curso pero esta era algo más bajita no tanto como las de primer año pero casi similar a las de segundo curso y eso en vez de molestarle le gustaba porque de esa manera podría abrazarla sin ningun miramiento por esa razón le paso un brazo alrededor de su cuello para atraerla hacía su cuerpo mientras ella daba un respingo debido al movimiento, al parecer no se había percatado de su presencia y eso le gustaba demasiado porque de alguna manera le hacía pensar que solo se sorprendía con él y no con alguien más.

Despeino un poco su cabello que hasta hace unos momentos estaba perfectamente peinado - ¡Hey, hey! ¡Bestia! - se quejo ella tratando de apartarlo pero él era más rápido y no se lo permitio pero también se equivoco el peliplaetado porque ella se deshizo de su agarre con prisa - ¿Qué planes tienes para estas vacaciones de verano enana? - Hikari lo miro con esos ojos delineados de negro, era su color favorito, él lo sabía porque vaya que la observaba desde la ventana de su salón cuando ella tenía clase de deportes.

Ootori la miro con una sonrisa enorme mientras hacía un gesto con sus hombres como restandole importancia a lo de "enana" - No te acerques a mi, no creo haberte dado mi permiso eso para empezar, ¿quién te ha dicho que puedes acercarte a mi?, ¡largo, bicho raro! - le grito mientras movía las manos alejandolo de su espacio personal - el peliplateado solto una leve carcajada con un tono de suvidad mientras salían del instituto, Hikari era demasiado popular en todos los sentidos, al menos eso decía la gente o en ese caso los alumnos.

Ootori bien sabía que no era el único detrás de ella quiza por esa razón le gustaba demasiado molestarle, no eran amigos aunque al peliplateado no se le daba mal lo de socializar con la gente pero con ella era diferente porque esta siempre alardeaba de no querer tenerlo cerca, Chotarou no recuerda como fue pero un día la encontro sentada cerca de un árbol y comenzo a hablar con ella como si se conocieran de toda la vida ante el rostro de sorpresa y de ligero enfado de Hikari, además de que su expresión claramente decía "¿Pero qué...?" y eso le había gustado demasiado a él.

- ¿Tienes planes para esta noche? ¿Saldrías conmigo? - pregunto directo el chico porque de verdad que le gustaba ella, no era amor pero si era consciente de que no quería simplemente una relación de amigos o de una noche con ella y esta tenía que entenderlo poco a poco aunque por la cara de "dime que es broma" Ootori no penso que ella lo iba a entender ni siquiera poco a poco, la pequeña chica acerco uno de sus dedos cerca del oído pero no lo metio tan solo lo movio por ahí tratando de decirle al chico que no lo escuchaba.

- Por favor Atobe me ha dejado plantado, sal conmigo - en su voz podía leerse un claro tono de súplica pero a ella no le importo en lo absoluto, se acerco a donde estaba este y le dio una palmada en el pecho, otra en la frente y le sonrió enseñando su perfecta dentadura - En otra ocasión y quiza si dejas de ser tan plasta - le señalo como si fuera lo más obvio mientras se acomodaba su mochila con sumo cuidado para alejarse y caminar a donde un señor la esperaba con su auto, Ootori supuso que era su padre porque se parecían demasiado.

Ootori hizo un leve puchero y dio media vuelta buscando una nueva presa para arrastrar a sus locuras de la noche, el tonto de Ryou iba en otro instituto así que a este era imposible buscarlo entre los estudiantes, más tarde lo llamaría para quedar , bien sabía que este no se negaría a una noche de fiesta, claro que lo sabía, a lo lejos diviso a una de sus amigas de nombre Sakura, era una niña demasiado linda pero se le había declarado hace tan solo tres meses y bueno él no le había dado una respuesta porque la verdad es que solo la quería como una amiga, estaba con otro estudiante entonces sonrió, iba por ella.

* * *

><p>Tres horas más tarde ahí estaba él, el guapo, sexy y popular Chotarou Ootori sentado sobre su cama, con unos pantalones de pijama con ositos de decoración y con un enorme bote de helado de chocolate entre las manos mientras veía una pequeña serie en la televisión de su habitación, se llevaba enormes cucharadas de chocolate a sus labios mientras hacía pucheros porque no entendía nada de la serie dado que ni siquiera atención estaba poniendo, se sentía demasiado miserable el día de hoy.<p>

¿Cómo podía ser tan desgraciado? Todo el mundo había pasado de su persona, al parecer todo el mundo tenía planes el día de hoy o era eso porque de verdad que no entendía porque le habían dado evasivas mientras preguntaba si querían salir con él, ¿en qué momento del curso escolar paso de ser cool a ser un total perdedor?, y lo peor no era eso, no claro que no, lo peor era que algunas chicas corrían lejos de su persona solo porque a alguien chistoso se le había ocurrido la inteligente idea de hacer el rumor de que Atobe y él eran algo más que simples amigos, eso no era verdad, a él le gustaban las chicas, claro que si, faltaba más para que pensaran que era lo contrario.

No podía creer que Sakura pasara de él... si hace tan solo tres meses se le había declarado, claro que no pensaba que ella fuera el tipo de persona que no aceptaba un no por respuesta aunque aún no le había respondido pero como mínimo había esperado a que quisiera pasar el día con él pero no, no, porque ella también tenía planes, pero ahí no terminaba la situación, el chico ese con el que estaba, ¿cómo se llamaba?, clarom su nombre era Marui parecía ser su novio porque la había tomado de la mano y se la había llevado lejos de su presencia.

Cuando había interrumpido de lo que sea que hablaran el tal Marui le había pedido amablemente que los dejaran en paz porque a diferencia de él ellos si tenían que trabajar, venga, que ni siquiera era su culpa que sus padres tuvieran billones, no, claro que no era su culpa porque él no había elegido nacer en esa familia, había sido su destino no su decisión pero tampoco era como si se quejara y quiza eso si que le molestaba al chico ese pelicereza, pero bueno no le podía hacer nada porque ya estaba en su casa de lo contrario vaya que le hubiera dado un puñetazo por atreverse a decir algo como eso.

Era demasiado desesperante... ¡además ni siquiera era atractivo!, es más hasta parecía su padre - Maldición, debía haber salido con Sakura cuando tuve oportunidad - murmuro con los ojos casi cerrados pero entonces se dio un golpe con la cabecera, esa era su suerte porque no debía de pensar en cosas como esas, no saldría con la pequeña niña sin siquiera saber que sentía, era medio tonto y el golpe en la cabeza era una manera de llamarle la atención respecto a ese asunto, el karma era de lo más lindo hoy en día.

Pataleo en su cama debido a la desesperación de no tener que con quien salir esa noche, entonces se dio cuenta de que él claro que se iba a ir de fiesta, no pensaba quedarse encerrado en su habitación por lo que se levanto de su cama, camino hasta su armario y tomo ropa para salir, se coloco un pantalón de mezcilla que se justaba a sus formas, una camisa de manga corta de color blanca y encima de esta un suéter delgado de color rojo, no era del todo provocador pero bien que sabía que ese tipo de atuendos lo hacían lucir bien.

Se coloco un arete en la oreja derecha mientras despeinaba un poco su cabello, no le gustaba llevarlo bien peinado al menos no cuando iba de fiesta, ese maldito de Atobe iba a salir con él quisiera o no, aunque lo tuviera que arrastrar fuera de su casa pero claro que se irían a un bar para beber después de todo ya tenían 18 años, no podía ser posible que a pesar de tener ya la mayoría de edad se quedara en su casa cuando la fiesta esperaba por ellos y claro que le haría un favor al tonto ese, si ya estaba esperando para que le diera las gracias.

* * *

><p>Se presento en su casa como por eso de las ocho de la noche, Atobe vivía en una zona residencial justo como la de él, su casa era enorme además de que el jardín que la adornaba era demasiado hermoso y su piscina igualmente, llamo por el telefonillo pero nadie contesto, esto tenía que ser una broma de muy mal gusto, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que al fondo se escuchaban voces de mujeres y hombres mayores, lo que significaba que había algo así como una reunión familiar.<p>

Toco el portón de la casa pero nadie, nadie abría, se desespero demasiado por lo que decidio llamarlo a su celular pero nada, tampoco contestaba, maldita sea, es que en verdad su amigo no lo apreciaba ni un poco - ¡Keigo, Keigo! ¡Sal de una vez! - grito tratando de que su voz se escuchara por encima de la música, en verdad iba a matar al tonto de su amigo, claro que lo haría, de pronto el portón se abrio, Ootori desvio la mirada de arriba por donde había tratado de mirar para llevarse una sorpresa tanto que retrocedio un paso hacía atrás.

Una joven había abierto la puerta y lo miraba interrogante, ¿quién era ella?, vestía de una manera elegante pero infantil, un pescador por encima de los tobillos, unos tenis blancos con franjas azules claro, su cabello cobrizo estaba atado en una coleta alta aunque dejaba algunos mechones por su rostro pequeño, tenía una pequeña blusa de color rosa y encima de esta un suéter que estaba abotonado solo de la parte inferior, ¡parecía una muñeca!, Ootori se llevo una mano al cuello algo confundido, ¿se había equivocado de casa?.

- Em... hola... ¿e-está Keigo en casa? - pregunto demasiado nervioso mientras notaba que la niña cobriza lo analizaba con descaro, con inocente descaro porque de inmediato bajo la vista avergonzada mientras asentía con la cabeza, ¿qué tenía?, mejor dicho ¿cuántos años tenía?, ¿trece, catorce como máximo quince años?, no sabía muy bien porque tan bajita no era pero tampoco demasiado alta, Ootori penso que quiza estaba en los quince años, si eso era lo más seguro porque no había podido desviar la mirada hacía sus pechos y no eran tan pequeños precisamente.

- Sakuno, ¿qué haces aquí? - la pequeña niña dio media vuelta, Keigo corría desde la parte trasera de la casa hacía donde ambos se encontraban, parecía como desesperado por si algo malo pudiera pasarle a la niña - Oh, Ootori, ¿qué haces aquí? - su amigo suspiro un tanto aliviado de haberlo visto a él y no a cualquier otra persona, el peliplateado le puso tan solo cara de pocos amigos, por esa niña no había podido irse de fiesta y eso le molestaba demasiado si tenía que ser sincero aunque sabía que la niña no era culpable pero eso era lo que pensaba.

- Venía para llevarte conmigo pero veo que tienes fiesta para dentro de mucho - metio ambas manos en los bolsillos del pantalón mientras le hablaba en un tono de un tanto despechado aunque lo único que logro es que este sonara demasiado despechado para su suerte y eso que a él no le gustaba que lo llamaran celoso o que lo relacionaran de otra cosa con Atobe, su amigo nego con la cabeza mientras trataba de sonreirle, finalmente le sonrió con calma para colocar una mano sobre el hombro de la tal Sakuno.

- Lo siento, es que han venido mis tíos de China por vacaciones, no podía salir contigo, esta es mi prima Sakuno - Ootori sabía que sus tíos estaban en China por cuestión de salud, al menos eso lo había escuchado en una de las tantas llamadas teléfonicas de la madre de Atobe cierto día que estaba en su casa debido a un trabajo escolar pero siempre veía a los tíos de su amigo le parecían demasiado saludables así que no entendía muy bien eso, miro a la niña que aún tenía la mirada baja.

- Él es mi amigo Ootori - continuo hablando Atobe con una sonrisa enorme en los labios, ¿su prima? pues casi no se parecían en nada, Ootori le hizo un movimiento de cabeza a manera de saludo, era claro que hoy en día ya nadie hacía la reverencia pero se sorprendio cuando la pequeña niña hizo una mientras Atobe la miraba con aprobación, vaya que se sentía tan fuera de lugar después de ese saludo, al parecer a la niña si que la habían educado como diría su padre si viera la situación.

- Vamos, deja esa aburrida fiesta y vámonos a beber, ella puede venir, claro si tu quieres - señalo a la niña mientras le sonreía a Keigo que tan solo rodo los ojos mientras suspiraba pero aún así le dedico una sonrisa a la niña - ¿Qué dices? ¿Te gustaría ir con este pesado? - pregunto su amigo, Sakuno tan solo solto una sonrisa soplada mientras lo miraba como decidiendo, Ootori no podía creerlo, la niña tenía quince años, tan solo quince y Atobe se estaba quedando con ella, eso si que era demasiado.

De pronto la niña empezo a mover las manos realizando unos gestos mientras Atobe miraba estos pero también su rostro, después de unos segundos Sakuno bajo la mirada y Keigo lo miro - Dice que pareces buena persona pero no puede salir hasta que sus padres regresen a China, la tienen demasiado cuidada - contesto su amigo como si nada y él sintio que algo pesado se instalo en su pecho pero no sabía muy bien que era, se sentía como si conociera esos gestos de algún lado, como si los hubiera visto en algo y de pronto tuvo una idea de donde los conocía.

- E-Ella es... me refiero a... mmmm... - Ootori señalo a Sakuno mientras hacía un intento por tratar de hacer los gestos como los de hace un momento tratando de encontrar la palabra para terminar la oración, Keigo lo miro con una expresión de no entender nada puesto que él ya estaba acostumbrado así que no había pasado por alto la irregularidad - Oh, ya, si, Sakuno no puede hablar, se comunica por el lenguaje de los signos - contesto este mientras se golpeaba con la palma de la mano en la frente, en verdad que era medio tonto.

- Es... ¿una sordomuda? - pregunto el peliplateado más o menos tratando de entender, la niña cobriza hizo un principio de risa, coloco un puño sobre sus labios mientras soplaba aire mientras Ootori la miraba más que desconcertado porque no entendía nada y era oficial - No estas viendo que si te escucha, es solo muda, escucha perfectamente, se va a quedar en mi casa todas las vacaciones, sus padres tienen que hacer un viaje a China mañana - Atobe no podía creer que su amigo en verdad fuera imbécil, estaba viendo pero ni siquiera veía, Dios como es que se juntaba con algo como eso.

- No me habías contado nada - comento el peliplateado con un tono de leve furia, siempre había pensado que su mejor amigo nada le ocultaría pero ahora resultaba que no, que si podía ocultarle cosas cuando él ni siquiera podía pensar en hacer algo como eso - No quieras saberlo siempre todo - le señalo su amigo y este alzo el puño queriendo darle con este en donde fuera para desquitar su ira, Sakuno sonrió puesto que parecio haberle gustado el gesto, el peliplateado bajo el puño mientras desviaba la mirada, la prima de Atobe tenía una sonrisa muy bonita...

- B-Bien en ese caso me voy, llamame al celular cuando quieras verte conmigo - dicho esto dio media vuelta emprendiendo la marcha, lo menos que necesitaba en ese momento era quedarse atontado con la sonrisa de la prima de su mejor amigo - ¡No seas mártir, mañana te llamo! - le grito su amigo a manera de burla mientras cerraba el portón, Ootori se giro después de no escucha algun otro ruido, coloco una mano sobre su nuca y siguo continuando con su camino, había quedado impactado y ligeramente interesado aunque no lo quería reconocer, al menos no del todo.

* * *

><p>El tono de su celular lo saco de su letargo, esa canción que le había parecido demasiado cool cuando decidio colocarla de tono ahora le taladreaba la cabeza, quizo tomar el aparato y aventarlo lo más lejos de donde se encontraba puesto que le dolía demasiado la cabeza, alargo la mano tanteando la mesa de al lado de su cama, una, dos y tres, no lo encontraba, gruño por lo bajo, al final el teléfono dejaría de sonar, así fue por lo que se movio un poco en la cama y noto que tenía algo encima, una pierna encima de las suyas, un brazo alrededor de su cuello y una cabeza castaña a la altura de su pecho.<p>

- Esto no puede... - aparto algo brusco la pierna del sujeto mientras le daba con el puño en el costado notando que el tipo se quejaba - ¿Qué dem...? - el chico castaño que no resultaba ser otro si no Ryou quería quejarse por haber sido despertado de esa manera, ambos jóvenes se miraron con miradas de desconcierto plasmadas con un toque de dolor de cabeza - Ryou, ¿qué demonios haces en mi cama? - pregunto Ootori tratando de controlarse y no mandarlo al piso en ese preciso momento.

- Sí, vale, donde vuelvas a pegarme de esa manera te mato - la voz de su amigo sonaba como si viniera de la muerte en su totalidad, el peliplateado se llevo una mano a la frente, aún le dolía demasiado la cabeza mientras que no logro evitar notar que tenía la misma ropa con la que había ido donde Atobe - Te dije que podías dormir en una habitación de huéspedes, ¿quién te ordeno dormir en mi cama? - le pregunto tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido, en verdad que la cabeza le daba vueltas y le dolía a horrores.

- Para dormir en la habitación de huéspedes mejor en mi casa - le contesto este como si nada mientras Ootori lo miraba con duda - Deja de quejarte, no he hecho nada malo, no te he tocado, no te he violado, no he abusado de ti de ninguna manera - lo molesto Ryou puesto que le encantaba molestarlo con el tema de que él y Atobe eran más que amigos y eso en verdad que le molestaba demasiado al peliplateado, Chotarou recordo que como su ultima opcion había llamado a Ryou, es que este en verdad que era fiestero, bebía siempre demás por lo que al día siguente ambos terminaban cansados tanto físicamente como mentalmente.

- ¿Anoche estuve con alguien? - le pregunto a su amigo castaño que lo miro como si hubiera dicho algo rídiculo - Claro, con tu tía - le señalo este como broma aunque no había sido una broma porque no había hablado con nadie - ¿Será que estoy subiendo de peso? - pregunto y su amigo solto una carcajada algo sin fuerzas pero con esa pregunta le hbaía sido inevitable el reirse - Gordo - le dijo este con burla pero eso no le importo tanto al peliplateado - Es que no entiendo, yo antes era atractivo - sentencio el chico mientras se aferraba a eso.

- Lo sigues siendo - le contesto su amigo mientras se giraba en la cama, el peliplateado miro su cabello despeinado - ¿Entonces? - le pregunto con desgana porque en verdad que se sentía horrible - Conmigo no te pongas como nena - le señalo este mientras enterraba la cabeza en la almohada de nueva cuenta - ¡Ryouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! - le grito este mientras se aventaba hacía su espalda mientras este trataba de liberarse retorciendose aunque sabía que sería sin resultados puesto que Ootori tenía más fuerza.

Ni la fiesta de anoche junto con Ryou había dado frutos, Chotarou Ootori alias nena empezaba a preocuparse.

* * *

><p>El fin de semana había quedado con Keigo para jugar en el centro comercial y comer algo no saludable en pocas palabras una hamburguesa o más de una porque había que admitir que ellos no se satisfacían con solo una como era su costumbre, estaba feliz porque ¡al final se había dignado a hacerle caso!, Ootori estaba recargado en la puerta de cristal de acceso al centro comercial mientras jugaba con su celular, de pronto escucho un chiflido por lo que alzo la vista mientras se hacía a un lado los mechones de cabello que estaban más que alborotados.<p>

Se quedo más o menos de piedra cuando observo a Keigo caminando hacía donde se encontraba junto con su prima cobriza, guardo su celular con calma mientras fruncía el ceño, no dijo que iba a traerse a su prima y eso le molestaba demasiado - Hey - Keigo choco manos con él mientras que Sakuno le hacía una leve reverencia como la de la vez anterior aunque no tan pronunciada, él tan solo le contesto con una inclinación leve de cabeza - En verdad siento llegar tarde pero mi madre insiste en que no salga sin Sakuno - le comento su amigo con una leve sonrisa.

Sakuno lo golpeo en el abdomen para llamar su atención mientras le hacía algunas señas con las manos, Ootori tan solo se dedico a observar como movía más o menos con prisa las manos, Keigo sonrió de lado cuando ella termino y le revolvio un poco el cabello - Claro que no eres una molestia, tengo que enseñarte mundo pequeña princesa - le contesto este mientras ambos reían, los tres caminaron con dirección a los recreativos, Keigo se alejo alegando que tenía que conseguir cambio o una tarjeta para Sakuno, la verdad es que no entendio nada.

Ootori se coloco cerca de una máquina para pasar la tarjeta, era un juego de asesinatos así que se dispuso a tomar la metralleta de plástico que estaba a un lado, noto que Sakuno se acomodaba a una distancia prudente para observarlo con esos ojos casi rojos que poseía, entonces Ootori penso que se suponía tenía que ser amable - ¿Quieres jugar? - claro que sabía que la respuesta sería que no porque las niñas no jugaban a esas cosas pero se sorprendio cuando esta le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, eso si que era toda una sorpresa.

En cuanto la partida comenzo vaya que se llevo una sorpresa enorme, contra todo prónostico la niña bonita era una excelente jugadora o mejor dicho una excelente compañera de juego, cuando pasaron el primer nivel sonrió para verla a ella y chocar manos, vaya que su piel era tersa pero no era momento de pensar esas cosas por lo que solo penso que eran un gran equipo - Pero que bonita pareja - ambos se giraron y observaron a Atobe aún guardando algunas cosas en su billetera, Ootori tan solo se calmo porque ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que su corazón estaba demasiado acelerado.

Sakuno aún sonriendo le dijo algo mediante el lenguaje de señas - Ya me he dado cuenta - le contesto su primo con una leve sonrisa - ¿Q-Qué dice? - pregunto tratando de entender que había dicho la pequeña niña - Nada importante - contesto Keigo mientras la tomaba de la mano y reía para caminar con dirección a otro juego, él se quedo de pie allí, lo sacaba de quicio el no enterarse de las cosas, porque simple y sencillamente eso hacía que su humor mutase a malo cuando estaba de muy buen humor aunque ella estuviera cerca.

Al final del día se encontraban en un restaurant de comida rápida, Ootori insistio en que se fuera de fiesta pero su amigo se nego en todas las ocasiones porque tenía que cuidar de Sakuno, tenía que ser su niñera lo que lo desesperaba demasiado porque no sabía si la niña bonita le caía bien o en el mal caso quería matarla con sus propias manos como métafora.

* * *

><p>El primer mes de vacaciones fue exactamente lo mismo, cada que quedaban Keigo llevaba a su primita por lo que le era imposible en verdad tratar de convencerlo de que lo acompañara de fiesta por lo que como su ultima opción llamaba a Ryou y terminaban en un bar bebiendo hasta el amanecer para al día siguente levantarse casi agonizando como el día anterior, le sacaba de quicio no poder estar con su mejor amigo por lo que había comenzado a bailar de nueva cuenta, amaba el baile pero no más que al tenis.<p>

Quedaba de vez en cuando a practicar con dos amigos que había conocido en una de las tantas fiestas a las que asistía, los dos eran geniales por lo que en verdad congeniaban demasiado, uno se llamaba Kirihara y el otro se llamaba Jackal, este último era muy bueno en el baile porque según tenía entendido era de origen brasileño aunque había vivido casi toda su vida en China por lo que Ootori sentía admiración hacía este último, en verdad que era una gran persona y cuando ambos bailaban al mismo ritmo él de verdad sentía que podía tocar el cielo.

Un miércoles de finales de junio Keigo se aparecio en su casa pero no solo porque traía de la mano a su prima, como la estaba odiando, Kirihara apago la música mientras Jackal se acercaba a ellos dos así que no le quedo de otra más que de hacer lo mismo aunque estuviera jadeando - ¿Qué hacen aquí? - pregunto mientras trataba de recuperar el aire - Pasabamos por aquí, le comente a Sakuno que hoy ensayabas y dijo que le gustaría verte - contesto su amigo como si nada y no supo porque pero de pronto se sonrojo un poco por lo que desvio la mirada de inmediato.

- Vaya pues sientense por ahí - les dijo dando media vuelta porque le incomodaba un tanto que la niña lo viera con una leve sonrisa mientras sus pómulos se veían un poco sonrosados, tanto Kirihara como él caminaron de nueva cuenta a donde estaban hasta hace unos momentos pero Jackal se acerco y Keigo le explico más o menos la situación de la niña, su amigo se sorprendio cuando le dijo que Sakuno era japonesa pero que debido a su situación vivía en China donde se encontraban los mejores médicos respecto a su tema, entonces Chotarou entendio porque los tíos de su amigo vivían allá, no eran por ellos sino por la niña, inesperadamente sintio una leve punzada en el pecho.

Pero esta no duro demasiado cuando Jackal se acerco a la niña y le dijo algo en su idioma no natal, el chino, la niña se sonrojo de inmediato causando la suave risa de su amigo quien le revolvio un poco el cabello mientras besaba su frente, eso si que lo saco de quicio por completo por lo que los apuro para que volvieran al ensayo, le molestaba que su amigo le hubiera dicho algo en chico aunque sabía que era inevitable no ver a Sakuno porque era perfecta, su rostro era como el de un ángel y eso lo molestaba aún más.

Keigo y Sakuno tomaron asiento casi en la esquina de la habitación para observarlos mejor por lo que Ootori en verdad quería llamar la atención por completo de los dos a pesar de que quedaría como un engreído pero mientras nadie lo notara todo estaba bien, se movía al ritmo de la música, con sensualidad y con movimientos un tanto bruscos, miro por el espejo a la niña bonita y sonrió cuando vio que esta lo miraba fijamente, recorriendo su cuerpo con la mirada mientras sus labios se encontraban entreabiertos, le gustaba que ella no apartara la mirada de su cuerpo.

Al terminar la práctica Sakuno aplaudio y sonrió mientras caminaba al baño para al salir encontrarse con una escena que le dolio en el pecho pero no supo porque, Keigo hacía de intermediario entre Sakuno y Jackal, este último reía mientras ella desviaba la mirada, estaba molesto, tomo las llaves de su casa, no le importaba si sería descortés pero sabía que nadie se iba a robar algo por lo que tomo su chaqueta para caminar hasta la puerta, Kirihara lo siguio de cerca - ¿A dónde vas? ¿Nos vas a dejar aquí? ¿No te vas a despedir de Keigo y de su prima? - pregunto un tanto alarmado por el comportamiento de su amigo.

- Me importan poco esos estúpidos, estan en su casa - dicho esto salio de allí cerrando con un portazo, estaba harto de la niña bonita.

* * *

><p>Esa noche después de que se calmara un poco había llamado a Ryou por lo que en este momento estaban sentados en un bar en la barra - ¿Te has peleado con tu amigo Ore-sama? - pregunto Ryou mientras él movía el contenido del vaso escuchando el movimiento de los hielos - Esa niña bonita esta pegada a él todo el día, es imposible - contesto a su pregunta en un tono un tanto rabioso, es que de verdad le molestaba - ¿Estás celoso? - pregunto su amigo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro y él lo miro como si hubiera dicho una completa tontería.<p>

- Ryou deja de fumarte todo lo que te encuentras, por favor - le señalo este mientras su amigo reía, no es que fuera un adicto pero según a él no le molestaba un estimulante, sin embargo, Chotarou bien sabía que en cualquier momento se cansaría y haría que dejara eso por la paz pero por el momento no era necesaria su intervención porque sabía que su amigo estaba controlado - Creo que nunca te dije algo tan acertado y ahora si me disculpas a diferencia de ti yo si quiero disfrutar de la noche - le contesto este mientras se bebía todo el contenido del vaso para alejarse de la barra dejandolo solo.

Observo a su amigo caminar por la pequeña pista del bar hasta detenerse donde una chica que era un poco más pequeña que él por no decir mucho, bueno quiza estaba exagerando, esta estaba bailando con dos chicas más, Ootori observo como su amigo hablaba con la chica mientras se decían cosas al oído debido a lo alto de la música, un momento, esa chica... ¡era la maldita enana!, Murasakibara Hikari, la chica cool y popular, se quedo sentado en la barra mientras hacía leves rabietas porque esos dos estaban cada vez más cerca y seguían hablandose al oído.

Por lo visto ya tenían la suficiente confianza como para ponerse las manos encima, Ryou la tomaba de la cintura mientras ella tenía los brazos alrededor de su cuello, ¡estaban coqueteando!, ese maldito de Shishido Ryou, ese fue otro golpe para su orgullo Murasakibara Hikari lo había rechazado cada una de las veces que había pedido que salieran juntos, él tenía intenciones mucho más sanas que las de su amigo, al menos de eso si estaba seguro, pero ahora faltaba muy poco para que terminara en una relación con el ido de la cabeza de su amigo, era sufiente, si ya era suficiente.

Se levanto para caminar a la salida del lugar.

* * *

><p>Antes de regresar a casa después de que huyera del bar paso por la casa de Atobe, había sido un impulso porque en verdad necesitaba hablar con su amigo, de verdad que lo necesitaba pero entonces se detuvo, no era necesario, no quería dar lástima además no quería ver a la niña bonita, se quedo de pie unos instantes más pero finalmente desistio de la idea y dio media vuelta, no llevaba ni tres pasos cuando un silbido lo hizo detenerse, dio media vuelta para mirar hacía arriba encontrandose con Sakuno en la habitación de Keigo apoyada en la barandilla.<p>

Se bajo los dedos de la boca para después saludarlo con la mano con una sonrisa en el rostro, Ootori alzo un poco el mentón a manera de saludo mientras ella le hacía un gesto para que lo esperara, tras unos segunos estaba abajo abriendo el portón con cuidado y cerrandolo igualmente con cuidado, se sorprendio de verla con una pijama de osos pandas aunque llevaba una enorme camisa de color blanca con mangas que le llegaban un poco más allá del codo mientras que su cabello estaba atado en un moño.

Le irritaba demasiado que llevara una camisa de color blanco porque la hacía ver más pura e inocente, la estaba odiando, espero a que la niña tomara su celular de su bolsillo para tomarlo entre ambas manos, lo coloco en posición horizontal, tecleo algo hábilmente después le extendio el objeto para que él lo leyera, observo lo que había escrito "Siento si he hecho algo que te ha molestado, si vienes a ver a Keigo no te vayas sin verlo", Ootori solto un bufido, no es que la odiara pero simplemente no podía estar cerca de ella quiza no por las razones que pensaba.

- ¿Te crees muy lista princesita? - le pregunto con calma notando que ella tomaba de nueva cuenta el celular para darle la vuelta mientras se mordía el labio como nerviosa, tecleo algo de nueva cuenta para después colocarselo de nueva cuenta para que leyera "No era mi intensión molestarte, de hecho... me gustas mucho", Ootori avanzo un paso hacía donde ella se encontraba, la niña lo estaba sacando de quicio con mayor facilidad incluso que Ryou y eso era decir demasiado puesto que este en verdad lo sacaba de quicio en segundos.

- ¿Te estas burlando de mí? - le pregunto pero la niña nego de inmediato con la cabeza haciendo que algunos de sus cabellos se balancearan un poco, al parecer pensaba teclear de nueva cuenta pero el peliplateado la detuvo tomandola de la muñeca de pronto para empujarla contra el muro de la casa y colocar la otra mano cerca del cuello de la chica para encerrarla por completo, la niña mudo abrio los ojos ante esa acción - Escuchame muy bien niña, siento en verdad que tengas este problema, en serio da pena pero no trates de quitarme lo que es mio, eres irritante y cargante, todo el día como buena niña, todo el día radiante, todo el día quitandome la atención de aquellos que son importantes para mí - Sakuno parpadeaba tratando de entender lo que decía porque iba demasiado rápido con sus palabras.

- ¿Qué te decía Jackal-san? ¿Lo bonita que eres? ¿Acaso te crees qué puedes venir aquí y... - Sakuno apreto los ojos para alzar el mentón y callarlo con un beso, Ootori alzo las cejas mientras abría los ojos debido a esa acción, la niña aflojo la suave presión de los labios separandose lentamente después de haber calmado a la bestia, Ootori solto con calma la muñeca de la niña mientras tragaba saliva y parpadeaba varias veces... ¿qué acababa de...? - ¿Q-Qué te has creído que...? Y-Yo... n-no... - Ootori no logro decir más, dejo de acorralarla para darse media vuelta y comenzar a correr con el corazón a mil.

* * *

><p>Durante los siguientes días le estuvo dando evasivas a Keigo, no tenía ganas de verlo ni a él ni a su prima, julio a penas comenzaba, un día los primos aparecieron como por eso de las cuatro de la tarde en su casa, Ootori les abrio con unos pantalones cortos además de que no iba con camiseta mientras que su cabello estaba desordenado siendo sujetado por una especie de diadema para que el sudor no se le pegara puesto que hacía demasiado calor - Estan locos - sentencio nada más de verlos.<p>

Keigo se estaba haciendo aire con la camiseta mientras algo de sudor se pegaba en su frente junto con algunos cabellos dandole un toque sexy, la niña traía una gorra del mayor color blanca, esta al ver su torso desnudo desvio la mirada de inmediato - Loco tú, ¿qué haces ignorandome? - le pregunto el castaño en un tono lleno de reproche por su desaparición de los días anteriores - He estado ocupado - le contesto como si nada mientras notaba el aire pasar cerca de ellos dandole una totalidad sensación de frescura.

- ¿Sí? ¿Con qué? ¿Ir de fiesta todos los días es demasiado importante? Anda, hazte a un lado - Keigo paso como si nada a su casa mientras él suspiraba, miro a Sakuno con una leve mueca para hacerse a un lado dandole acceso al interior de la casa - Pasa - esta lo hizo aunque con cierta incomodidad que se notaba en su rostro, los tres subieron las escaleras con calma hasta la habitación de este que una vez llego camino hasta su cama para aventarse en esta y acomodarse boca abajo continuando con lo que estaba haciendo, jugando un videojuego.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? - le pregunto su amigo mientras se sentaba en el suelo ayudando a Sakuno a hacer lo mismo - De todo - contesto aún con la vista en la enorme pantalla de su habitación - ¿Por qué la pagas conmigo entonces? - volvio a preguntarle Keigo mientras él seguía en lo suyo demasiado concentrado - Porque tu tambien tienes la culpa - sentencio como si nada escuchando un suspiro de cansancio de parte de su amigo - Que ganas me dan de darte una paliza, deja de ser tan inmaduro - le señalo su amigo.

Claro que sabía que era inmaduro, lo sabía pero no es como si quisiera cambiarlo o quiza si podía pero la verdad es que así era y no pensaba cambiar, su amigo lo miro esperando una respuesta pero no tenía intención de contestarle - ¿Quieres algo de beber? Yo estoy sediento y ya que el imbécil no nos ha ofrecido nada ire yo mismo - le pregunto a su prima que asintió con la cabeza para levantarse y salir de la habitación con paso calmado, de inmediato se hizo el silencio puesto que el único que podía hablar tan solo estaba concentrado en su juego.

De manera que Sakuno miro a su alrededor para tomar una libreta que estaba en el suelo y comenzo a escribir, cuando termino se la tiro a Ootori quien sorprendido por el gesto miro a la niña que le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo leyera, Ootori leyo mentalmente "Siento lo que hice, ni yo misma se como me atreví a hacerlo pero solo decías cosas malas de mí, se que no nos conocemos mucho pero me doy cuenta de que no soy de tu agrado así que tranquilo cuando me vaya a China tendras de nuevo a Keigo solo para ti".

Chotarou miro a la niña mientras se remojaba un poco los labios, vaya la muda con el carácter que tenía, trato de decir algo pero ni siquiera sabía que y menos logro decir algo porque en ese momento noto que Keigo estaba subiendo las escaleras de manera que tomo la libreta para anotar algo de prisa y aventarle la libreta de nueva cuenta, Sakuno la tomo pero en ese momento entro su amigo con unas bebidas en la mano, le dio una a Sakuno con cuidado para sentarse de nueva cuenta en el suelo.

- Bueno, volviendo al tema - comenzo su amigo con calma pero Ootori solo lo escuchaba de vez en cuando hasta que miro que la niña abría la libreta con calma mirando más o menos lo que había escrito para después sonreir y cerrarla de nueva cuenta, él no supo porque pero también sonreía.

* * *

><p>Ootori corría por lo avenida a toda prisa, se iba sujetando la gorra que traía ese día hasta que se detuvo en el centro lleno de personas, enormes tiendas y bonitas cafeterías, había quedado con Sakuno en la gran plaza cerca de la fuente circular donde observo a la niña cobriza sentada, miraba hacía el cielo aunque cubriendose con la mano el rostro puesto que el sol estaba dando de lleno, vestía una falda que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas además de una blusa strapless de color blanca, sus zapatos eran de plataforma y de color blanco.<p>

Su cabello estaba desatado pero más o menos enchinado, parecía una modelo, Ootori seguía jadeando aún debido a la carrera, la gente se le quedaba mirando a Sakuno, normal pensó él, tomo aire con fuerzas tratando de regularizar sus pulmones, finalmente camino hasta donde ella para que Sakuno notara su presencia, de inmediato esta se levanto - Hola - saludo observando que ella hacía lo mismo que él gesticulando con los labios para terminar con una bonita sonrisa en los labios.

- Hace calor - comento mientras se hacía calor con la camisa desviando la mirada de la niña, Sakuno asintió con la cabeza, ¿qué más iba a hacer? - Mmmm... ¿a dónde quieres ir? - pregunto de nuevo para mirarla, no sabía como comportarse, era demasiado extraño, habían quedado de verse por medio de mensajes puesto que ella no podía mantener una conversación teléfonica, Sakuno movio los labios pero no dijo nada, sin embargo, termino encogiendose de hombros dandole a entender que no sabía.

Era demasiado incómodo, era más difícil de lo que había pensado, había quedado de verse con Sakuno a espaldas de Keigo, ¿para qué?, pues ni él mismo sabía la verdad, la niña tomo su celular con calma para teclear algo con calma, al terminar se lo enseño "¿Damos un paseo?" propuso ella y el asintió y en cuanto comenzaron a caminar por la concurrida calle Sakuno se llevo un empujón por parte de un señor, Ootori esquivaba con calma a las personas pero ella se llevo dos empujones más de manera que de forma prudente tomo un poco de la sudadera que él traía.

Ootori bajo la mirada al notar el agarre y no dijo nada, de nueva cuenta no sabía porque puesto que se llevaban miradas curiosad de la gente que los veía caminar, ¿y si alguien del colegio lo veía pasar con una niña?, ¿y si...?, Sakuno sacudio un poco su sudadera llamando su atención por completo, él dejo de cavilar para bajar la mirada notando que ella señalaba una heladería preguntando con la mirada, Ootori sentía que tenía que apartar la vista de ella porque simple y sencillamente ¡era demasiado linda!.

Asintió con la cabeza para caminar hasta esta, Sakuno señalo el de fresa por el mostrador, él pidio uno de chocolate, pago por ambos, reanudaron su paso mientras comían helado, Ootori noto que ella lo sujetaba suavemente de la sudadera, casi prudentemente, como si intentara no molestarlo, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que sentía una opresión en el estómago, tanto que ni el helado le entraba, eran nervios, dulces pero eran nervios, jamás había sentido esa sensación con nadie.

Sakuno volvio a señalar con la mano del helado así que este la miro - ¿A dónde? - pregunto pero al mirar hacía esa dirección observo el parque, pasearon por el hasta llegar al centro del puento desde donde se podía admirar todo pero debajo de este había un estanque donde nadaban carpas y patos - ¿Has visto esa? Es enorme - le dijo mientras Sakuno se inclinaba y reía, no salía ningun sonido pero reía, esta extrajo su celular de nueva cuenta para inclinarlo y comenzar a escribir algo de nueva cuenta.

"¿Me dejas probar de tu helado?" pregunto, Ootori asintió para extenderselo, la cobriza adelanto un poco el rostro para probar el chocolate mientras mordía un poco del contenido lo que provoco que el peliplateado tragara saliva, Sakuno se separo mientras remojaba sus labios un poco para extenderle a continuación el suyo de fresa, ¿era su imaginación o se podía hacer una métafora con este momento?, ¿era una indirecta?, Ootori adelanto un poco la cabeza y cuando fue a probar el helado de Sakuno, esta lo retiro, se acerco ladeando un poco la cabeza en un rápido movimiento e hizo que sus labios se encontrasen.

Ootori de nuevo se quedo completamente pasmado y sorprendido, parpadeo de prisa, mirando en la imposible cercanía los ojos de Sakuno que estaba cerrados, esa maldita enana muda era una tramposa... el olor a dresa en los labios tiernos de esta lo hizo suspirar, entrecerrar los ojos y ladear un poco más su cabeza colocando su mano libre entre la mejilla y el cuello de la chica, esta vez correspondio al beso y sus bocas empezaron a conocerse mejor, los dos comenzaron una suave danza, sutil y aún respetuosa, apenas moviendo los labios, más bien eran pequeños roces, probando que se sentía, si se gustaban, si se aceptaban, fue un éxito.

Al separarse en un suave sonido de labios ambos abrieron los ojos a la vez, extasiados, mirandose como si no hubiese en ese parque nadie más que ellos, Ootori movio las pupilas por las tiernas y perfectas facciones de la cobriza, era preciosa, suspiro y sin decir nada la jalo de la mano para atraerla hacía su cuerpo, la abrazo con calma para pasar una mano por su espalda y apretarla con su cuerpo, noto el sonido de sus corazones latiendo con demasiado ritmo, era cálida y olía muy bien.

Trataba de descubrir que le hacía sentir exactamente, que era esa sensación, ese reconocimiento, ¿era cariño?, ¿atracción?... no estaba seguro, solo que de pronto le inundaron unas apabullantes ganas de cuidar de esa niña, protegerla siempre para que no le ocurriese nada, al anochecer la acompaño hasta casa de Keigo y quedaron de verse pronto otro día, había algo, ya fuese al principio rabia u odio, celos o ahora atracción, aún no estaba muy seguro pero no le dejaba indiferente así que quería descubrir más.

* * *

><p>- ¿Así? - Keigo coloco los dedos en una posición frente a su rostro, Sakuno nego con la cabeza, con esa radiante sonrisa siempre en sus hermosos labios, le agarro las manos y corrigio el gesto, después lo hizo ella de nuevo, Ootori lo trato de repetir a lo que recibio un suave y breve aplauso a modo de felicitación de la chica muda, después agarro el bolígrafo y escribio rápidamente en la libreta que tenían justo en la mesa baja: "Eso significa: mi caballa alado surca los cielos con un troll sobre su lomo".<p>

Ootori alzo las cejas y cerro un poco los ojos - ¿En serio? - le pregunto en un tono un tanto divertido para pegarle con el dedo en la frente a Sakuno quien comenzo a reir en silencio, moviendo un poco los hombros incluso - Dejate de juegos, ¿qué significa? - pregunto de nueva cuenta notando que ella escribía de nueva cuenta "Encantado de conocerte" le extendio el cuaderno para que lo leyera - A eso le encuentro más sentido - le contesto el peliplateado mientras practicaba de nueva cuenta el movimiento.

- Presta atención - le dijo mientras ejecutaba y vocalizaba: "Hola, me llamo Chotarou Ootori, soy un joven de dieciocho años, vivo en Japón, me gusta bailar, jugar tenis y molestar a Sakuno, encantado de conocerte", Sakuno abrio la boca y alzo las cejas para despues sonreir ampliamente mientras asentía para abrobar lo que el chico acababa de hacer, llevaban desde las doce de la mañana en la casa de Ootori, sentados en el suelo y con hojas y hojas de libretas con frases de Sakuno en ellas por todo su alrededor.

Algunas se habían volado a otros puntos de la habitación a causa del ventilador que el anfitrión coloco al poco tiempo de empezar, la chica muda le estaba enseñando el lenguaje de los signos, estas citas que tenían a solas se venían repitiendo desde aquella vez que se besaron en el puente, Keigo ya sabía que se quedaban solos, aún con desagrado y asesinandolo con la mirada le amenazo con matarlo si no cuidaba bien de su prima, eran principios de agosto y hacía un calor del demonio.

- Sakuno - esta levanto la vista de la hoja donde escribía nuevas palabras para enseñarle con el codo apoyado en la mesa baja de Ootori que tenía en su habitación - Aún no me has contado porque no puedes hablar - comento este observandola fijamente, la cobriza lo penso un momento, después articulo rapidamente con las manos y los labios: "Es así desde que nací" y continuo escribiendo, Ootori fue capaz de entenderle porque fue capaz de leer sus labios, a la chica no parecía gustarle hablar de ello pero aún así quería saber.

- ¿Hubo alguna razón? - Sakuno nego con la cabeza y después escribio de prisa en la libreta cerca de una esquina: "Nací sin cuerdas vocales", la mueca de Ootori se apeno levemente, le daba pena la situación de la chica - ¿Y... aún te afecta? - pregunto con tacto, Sakuno lo miro para hablar como cuando contesto a su primer pregunta "Ya no, estoy acostumbrada, no te preocupes", Ootori suspiro y se apoyo en sus manos inclinado un poco hacía atrás - Oye por cierto... siento las cosas estúpidas que te dije aquella noche frente a la casa de Keigo, quiza hería tus sentmientos, lo siento, soy un tonto - Sakuno hizo una media sonrisa y gesticulo algo con las manos.

Después escribio de prisa "Repítelo", Ootori imito los movimiento de la cobriza como podía - Ya, ¿qué significa? - pregunto después de terminar de mover las manos, "Soy un egocéntrico y un inmaduro, me merezco que el caballo volador de Sakuno me de con su arma en la cabeza", tras leer el peliplateado comenzo a reirse - ¿Qué demonios? ¡Tramposa! - y se abalanzo sobre la chica para tumbarla en el suelo mientras ambos reían, el aire del ventilador hizo volar todos los folios sobre ellos que quedaron uno encima del otro.

Ootori la miro desde arriba, tanto su cabello como el de Sakuno se movían levemente por el aire, el peliplateado le acaricio los cabellos con suavidad a la vez que la sonrisa de su rostro se iba desvaneciendo dando paso a una mueca más sensual, hecho el cobrizo flequillo hacía atrás observandose en esa corta distancia, las manos de Sakuno se alzaron para rodear su cuello lentamente y de nuevo ocurrio, se fundieron en suave beso que no empezo ninguno de los dos, ultimamente y desde que habían comenzado a quedar a solas surgían esa clase de encuentros.

Se besaban, incluso habían llegado a explorarse un poco con las manos pero nunca llegaban a más de eso, Ootori despego sus carnosos labios de la joven y lentamente descendio hasta una lateral de su cuello, rozando la piel con estos, Sakuno suspiro alzando un poco el mentón y enredo sus dedos en el cabello de Ootori mientras que este comenzaba a darle profundos besos con lengua en el cuello, sus cuerpos empezaron a estar receptivos por el contacto con el otro y ambos lo notaron.

Ootori bajo su mano y agarro el muslo de la chica haciendo que lo alzase un poco hasta colocarlo en su cadera - Me ha vuelto a pasar... - murmuro contra su cuello a la vez que ejecutaba un pequeño movimiento con la pelvis haciendo a Sakuno notar su erección, esta solto un jadeo más alto - ¿Lo notas? - pregunto cerca de su oído, la chica asintió con la cabeza movida por la exitación descendio la mano hasta la baja espalda del peliplateado y le subio la camiseta hasta la nuca, tras eso se aferro, tocando ya sin reticencia la suave y ardiente piel con sus manos.

Ootori se incorporo un poco para mirarle y logro ver la expresión extasiada de Sakuno, con los ojos cerrados y el ceño levemente arrugado se mordía el labio inferior, ambos comenzaron a mover las caderas haciendo contacto bajo dandose un placer superficial pero delicioso, Ootori ya estaba subiendo la blusa de la cobriza con intensión de quitarsela cuando el timbre de la casa sono provocando que se detuviesen de inmediato, mirandose a los ojos, estaban solos, si no barían sabrían que no estaban en casa.

- ¡Ootori! ¡Devuélveme a Sakuno ya! - se escucho por la ventana desde la calle, cierto, Keigo venía a recoger a Sakuno a las seis y media para una cena familiar, Ootori suspiro y dejo caer la cabeza, después se retiro de encima de la chica que trato de arreglar sus ropas y parecer lo menos abochornada posible - Voy a abrirle - el peliplateado se coloco de pie y se recoloco un poco los pantalones de modo que no se notase demasiado el bulto en su entrepierna - ¿Estás bien? - Sakuno planto la cara frente al ventilador y asintió.

Ootori sonrió, era tan... tan... tantas cosas, se coloco a su espalda, la abrazo por la cintura y le dio demasiados besos en el cuello, rápidos, sonando los chasquidos, la joven muda cruzo los brazos sobre los del peliplateado y ladeo un poco la cabeza, permitiendoselo mientras sonreía con los ojos cerrados, Sakuno no podía hablar pero Ootori sentía que había mil maneras de comunicarse con ella mientras estuvieran juntos en el mismo espacio, de hecho nunca se había entendido tan bien con alguien hasta que ella llego a su vida en aquel verano...

- ¡Ootori! - un nuevo grito de Keigo, el nombrado se separo para correr y abrir, la chica muda se quedo riendo en silencio en la habitación, estaba feliz, muy feliz.

* * *

><p>Y llego septiembre, el verano se fue demasiado rápido, Sakuno regresaba a China en dos semanas porque empezaba con sus clases y Ootori le mandaba mensajes para quedar casi todos los días, un sábado por la noche se organizaron para salir, con la suerte de que todos pudieron asistir, Keigo y Sakuno fueron los primeros en aparecer, Kirihara y Jackal después y por último Ryou que llego con Murasakibara Hikari, llevaba el brazo sobre los hombros de esta denotando cierta posesión, Ootori tomo a Sakuno de la mano y la atrajo hacía su lado, solo por si acaso...<p>

Fueron a un bar del centro a bailar, Ootori estaba hablando con Kirihara sobre ciertos pases de baile cuando se dio cuenta de que Sakuno no estaba a su lado, miro a su derecha, Keigo estaba hablando con Ryou pero su cobriza no estaba, volvio de nuevo la cabeza y se inclino un poco viendo por encima de la gente hasta que Kirihara le señalo hacía la derecha - Está allí - le dijo mientras se levantaba de la barra, Ootori observo como Sakuno y Hikari bailaban, se reían más que tomarselo en serio, una hacía el movimiento de algún baile de moda y la otra se incorporaba.

Hikari estallo en risas en un momento dado y coloco las manos en los hombros de la cobriza diciendole algo al oído - Ohg... Ryo-Ryou - le dio un manotazo en la espalda para que el nombrado lo mirara, este se giro dejando la conversación con Keigo y presto atención - Tu novia esta... tonteando con la mía o algo así - le dijo en un tono normal aunque penso que este había sonado a furia, el aludido se coloco una mano en la barbilla como interesado - Dejalas a mi me pone - concluyo con un gesto un tanto serio.

- ¡Dios, maldito anorma! - y ambos rieron pero las risas de Ootori cesaron cuando de pronto vio a Hikari junto a ellos, mientras se lanzaba al cuello de Ryou que lo sujeto en peso y le dio un beso en la mejilla - Enana, ¿has dejado a Sakuno sola? - pregunto mientras la chica alzaba las cejas para mirarlo - Ah, llego Jackal-san y la he dehado bailando con él, necesito beber algo Ryou - y ambas personas dejaron de prestarle atención, Ootori sintio que le entraban los celos por completo, eso si que no.

Se adentro en la pista de baile, buscando la cabeza cobriza de Sakuno, la encontro, efectivamente bailando con Jackal y eso lo enfurecio de los celos, se adentro y agarro la muñeca de la joven, tirando de ella y separandola por completo del bailarín - Ten cuidado sempai - le dijo mientras trataba de no lanzarse y golpearlo - Eh, tranquilo, no trataba de... - lo único que vio es que este alzaba las manos en señal de paz pero el peliplateado no lo dejo terminar solo lo señalo con el dedo mientras se alejaba a modo de amenaza.

Arrastro a Sakuno por la pista de baile hasta fuera del local - ¿Qué demonios haces? ¿Eh? - le pregunto y ella lo miro algo perdida y gesticulo rápidamente con las manos "¿Qué hacía? Nada, bailar. ¿Qué te pasa?, Ootori miro todos los gesto que hacía la chica muda entendiéndolos, había logrado aprender a comunicarse con Sakuno, al menos entenderle sin necesidad del celular ya que él siempre le contestaba hablando - Oh claro, con Jackal, ¿qué pasa?, él te gusta ¿no?, puedes decírmelo, se te notaba desde que lo conociste - Ootori se cruzo de brazo hablando con un tono despectivo.

Sakuno alzo las cejas incredula y volvio a desticular ante el escrutinio del peliplateado para que no se le escapase ningun gesto ya que cuando la cobriza estaba alterada se comunicaba moviendo las manos más rapido "No me puedo creer que tengas esa aptitud, solo estabamos bailando" le contesto ella ya algo molesta - Oh claro y... - Ootori guardo silencio mientras se mordía lo labios al ver que la chica volvía a mover las manos alterada "No voy a seguir aguantando tus rabietas, no quiero salir con un inmaduro, me voy" y se dio la media vuelta caminando por la calle hacía abajo.

Ootori maldijo por lo bajo y se revolvio el cabello con la mano - ¡Sakuno! ¡No te vayas! - corrio tras ella hasta alcanzarla y tomarla de la muñeca - Vamos, espera, hablemos - Sakuno se detuvo para cruzarse de brazos, Ootori suspiro - No quería parecer un energúmedo pero es que ha sido verte bailar con él... y... joder lo siento - le costo pero se había disculpado - No quiero pelearme contigo, te vas en dos semanas - le dijo con el semablante decaído, "No importa" gesticulo Sakuno con un gesto rápido de las manos.

Inmediatamente el peliplateado la atrajo hacía su pecho para abrazarla y besar su cabeza, penso que lo que le sucedía con esa chica era algo demasiado fuerte, apenas llevaban dos meses saliendo y... ya sentía que podría matar si trataban de quitarsela, era la primera vez que salía con una chica en serio, no iba a negar que había salido con chicas pero no pasaban de dos semanas y con ella ya llevaba dos meses, con Sakuno era diferente, tanto que cuando comenzaron a salir ni se molesto en mantenerlo en secreto, de hecho se sentía orgulloso, su novia era la cosa más bonita del mundo.

Deposito suaves besos sobre el oído de la cobriza acariciando con los dedos los cabellos de ella y mientras se reconciliaban le susurro al oído - Ven a dormir ea mi casa esta noche - le pidio con un susurro causando la leve risa de ella quien aspiro el aire lentamente para asentir con la cabeza después.

* * *

><p>Llegaron a casa de Ootori de madrugada, ni siquiera encendieron las luces, iban besándose por el pasillo hasta entrar en la habitación y cerrar a su espalda, tras hacerlo el peliplateado se despojo de su camiseta tirando de esta por el cuello y la lanzo a un lado, se acerco a Sakuno y le subio con cuidado y con calma la blusa, la cobriza alzo los brazos y permitio que se la quitase, tras esto Ootori se fue poniendo lentamente de rodillas a la vez que paseaba sus labios por la clavícula, lospechos y el vientre de su chica.<p>

Llego a la cinturilla del pescador de su novia y empezo a desabrocharla mientras Sakuno observaba desde arriba con la mano sobre los labios, cerro los ojos con fuerza cuando fue despojada del pescador con suavidad y se sonrojo demasiado cuando noto que su novio jugaba con su parte íntima por sobre la ropa, que vergüenza le daba... Ootori se levanto para quedar a su altura para cargarla en modo de boda y la deposito suavemente sobre la cama, se coloco encima de ella tratando de regularizar su respiración.

- No quiero hacerte daño... quiero que salga bien - le dijo entre besos, la corbiza por supuesto no dio nada - Dios necesito hacer mía, Sakuno... te necesito - la nombrada lo miro con una mueca extasiada mientras jadeaba por esos preciosos y mudos labios, lentamente vocalizo: "Hazme el amor", Ootori atrapo sus labios antes incluso de que pudiese terminar de vocalizar la palabra, nunca había sentido tal necesidad, se besaron con pasión pero con calma, jadeaban entre chasquidos labiales mientras se acariciaban con ternura el cuerpo del otro.

Necesitaba avanzar o explotaría de modo que se detuvo para tragar un poco de saliva - Ire con cuidado, lo prometo - ella asintió con la cabeza mientras él la despojaba del sostén con cuidado, acerco sus labios a uno de sus pezones y comenzo a morderlo con calma, jugando con él disfrutando de los sonidos silenciosos de su novia, masajeo con ternura sus pechos mientras le robaba besos - No tengas miedo yo... no soy muy experto pero te tratare bien - esas palabras le hicieron esbozar una sonrisa tierna a Sakuno, Keigo parecía un niño tratando de comportarse como un hombre, tomando las riendas a pesar de estar tan perdido como su muda novia.

Sakuno le rodeo la cintura con sus piernas, notando como su novio se despojaba con calma de su pantalón y al mismo tiempo de su ropa interior, se acerco con calma a su cuerpo para adentrarse con calma en ella, la escucho dar un grito mudo mientras algunas lágrimas caían de sus ojos - Lo siento... lo siento - escucho a Ootori disculparse mientras le acariciaba los costados, se inclino para susurrar un "lo siento" en su oído, termino de introducirse por completo, Sakuno sentía que era intenso, agobiante y muy ardiente

Tras unos minutos la habitación se inundó con el pequeño ruido que hacía la cama al moverse, el roce de sábanas, el deslizar húmedo de la penetración, los jadeos incesantes de Sakuno y los bajos gemidos roncos de Ootori, hicieron el amor en esa postura y en otras dos, cuanto más tiempo lo hacían más apasionados estaban, Ootori terminó por segunda vez estando sobre ella y ella rodeando con sus piernas su cintura, con las manos apretadas a la espalda del peliplarteado, hincando las uñas.

- Shh fiera... - Ootori gruño sonriendo mientras terminaba de eyacular, Sakuno abrio los ojos, su cabello estaba húmedo, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios rosados y jadeantes, estaba para comersela - No ha estado mal... ¿verdad? - pregunto mientras acomodaba su cabello hacía atrás acariciando su rostro después, Sakuno alzo una mano e hizo un "ok" con ella, Ootori no tardo en empezar a comerse sus labios a besos, ¿cómo podía estar pasándole esto?, se estaba dejando llevar demasiado y no quizo pensar en el tiempo, no hasta que este los atrapo.

* * *

><p>Ootori acompaño a Keigo y a sus padres a despedir a la chica al aeropuerto, mientras esperaban la hora de embarcar los padres de su amigo fueron a tomar algo y Keigo con ellos, dejandoles intimidad en los pocos minutos que le quedaban, pasearon de la mano por la terminal, sin decirse nada, Ootori sentía un fuerte dolor en el corazón, nunca jamás le había dolido tanto - No quiero que te vayas... - susurro, se detuvieron en una de las salas de espera llena de butacas y con vistas a la pista.<p>

Sakuno no pudo más que abrazarle - No podre vivir sin ti, en serio... no podre - repitio mientras la apretaba entre sus brazos, finalmente se sentaron y esperaron juntos con las manos entrelazadas, Sakuno tenía la cabeza sobre el hombro de Ootori y este tenía apoyada la suya en la coronilla de la cobriza, juntos miraban como los aviones despegaban, fue tan efímero como doloroso ya que enseguida llamaron al vuelo a China por megafonía, se levantaron aunque el alma les pesaba.

Los tío de Sakuno se reunieron con ellos en la puerta de embarque, despidieron a su sobrina mientras Keigo hacía de intermediario, los abrazo y después los señores dejaron a los chicos despedirse a solas, Sakuno dejo un momento la bolsa de mano en el suelo y abrazo a su primo con cariño, después se dirigio a Ootori a la vez que volvía a llamar por megafonía, el peliplateado trago en seco y trato de evitar que las lágrimas se le cayesen, Sakuno lo miro con pena después hizo una sonrisa de labios unidos, breve, Ootori se mordio los suyos tratando de controlarse de nuevo, elevo las manos y articulo con el lenguaje de los signos un... "Te quiero".

Entonces fue cuando Sakuno comenzo a llorar, dos lágrimas se cayeron de los ojos de él y se acerco para abrazarla por ultima vez, Ootori rodeo su cintura con fuerza y necesidad, ambos escondiendo los rostros en el hombro del otro, al separarse se miraron de nuevo, Sakuno se metio en la puerta de embarque y no miro atrás, Ootori se quedo con la cabeza agachada y las manos en los bolsillos, cuando la silueta de la chica desaparecio Keigo le paso el brazo por los hombros y trato de consolarlo, pero eso era imposible.

Ootori irremediablemente se había enamorado de Sakuno, fue su primer amor, un primer y precioso amor de verano...

* * *

><p>Los cinco días que faltaban para empezar con las clases de él fueron negros en su totalidad, la extrañaba demasiado, la necesitaba, la quería a su lado, camibana con calma hacía la escuela, tenía que llegar quisiera o no, quería a Sakuno de nuevo en su vida pero sabía que no podía porque si no la tenía a su lado no podía vivir, necesitaba sentirla, escucharla y por desgracia la comunicación a distancia no era valida puesto que ella era muda, eso rompía esa idea y por esa razón le dolía el corazón en este momento.<p>

Camino con calma hasta la entrada del colegio donde diviso a Sakura hablando con Marui, quiza debería de contestarle a su declaración y olvidarse de Sakuno, de su dulce amor de verano, dio un paso hacía delante cuando alguien se sujeto del suéter del uniforme deteniendo por completo su andar, pensaba decirle tres cosas a esa persona por lo que se giro y entonces... entonces... entonces se quedo de piedra... ¡Sakuno estaba frente a él!, con esa sonrisa de siempre, con el mismo uniforme que él y con Keigo detrás.

- ¿Q-Qué...? - su amigo lo miro con una leve sonrisa - Ha insistido demasiado para estudiar aquí, nunca le ha pedido nada a mis tíos así que le han concedido quedarse a vivir con nosotros con la condición de que en verano viaje a China para visitarlos y supongo que tú podrías acompañarla ya que es tu novia pero donde le hagas algo te mato - su amigo se acerco para golpearlo en la cabeza y continuar con su camino, Ootori seguía en su estado de shock, se acerco a donde ella para tomarla de la mano y abrazarla con fuerza.

- Te amo... te amo tanto - le dijo en el oído mientras la besaba con calma, ella le respondio gustosa el gesto mientras le decía con el lenguaje de los signos "También te amo" y entonces Ootori la tomo de la mano para comenzar a andar no sin ante darle un beso en los labios, quería decirle al todo el mundo que esa cosa bonita a su lado era el amor de su vida y la futura madre de sus hijos, estaba feliz porque su historia no era solo un primer amor de verano sino que duraría toda la vida.

Se detuvo para colocarse delante de ella y hacer algunos movimientos con las manos: "Eres mi primer amor de verano pero seras más que eso porque no quiero que te vayas de mi lado, te amo", Sakuno se acerco para besarlo de nueva cuenta...

Ootori irradiaba felicidad porque tenía a la mujer de su vida a su lado y no la dejaría ir jamás porque sería su dulce amor para siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Na**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
